Rent Drinking Game
by Color With Marker
Summary: If you're bored with a bottle of Stoli and you can't pay the rent, just watch Rent and use these rules to make it a little more interesting!


_**MY FRIENDS AND I GOT BORED ONE DAY SO I SAID WE SHOULD PLAY A RENT DRINKING GAME. BUT THE OTHER VERSIONS ALREADY MADE UP MAKE ME SHOUT "WHAT THE HELL?" SO I'M MAKING UP MY OWN- PLAY AT YOUR OWN RISK!**_

* * *

GENERAL RULES:

1) Someone says/sings the phrase "I should tell you"

2) AIDS is mentioned

3) Someone uses drugs

4) Someone either drinks or mentions alcohol

5) Anything sexual happens (For example, Contact and La Vie Boheme)

6) Anything happens that originated from La Boheme

7) Someone says "Muffy" (two drinks if someone says "Alison" right after)

8) Any couple fights/breaks up

9) A parent or Alexi Darling calls any of the Bohos

10) Anytime a dead character is mentioned (Angel after his death is included)

11) Someone says/sings "No day but today"

12) If it's the movie, when the cut out numbers, change "Christmas Day" to "New Years Day", and every difference made in La Vie Boheme

13) Someone mentions "flow"

14) "Sante Fe" is said/sung

15) In the movie when lines are spoken that we all know are supposed to be sung

16) AZT is mentioned

17) Someone says "It's over!"

* * *

RULES BY CHARACTER:

_Angel:_

1) He's not in drag

2) She uses something (pickle tub, table, etc.) as a drum

3) She does something that makes you go "Aww!"

4) Her voice hits an impossibly high note (such as Contact)

5) Someone mentions her killing Benny's akita

6) She and Collins do something really cute

7) If she starts to make you cry

_Benny:_

1) He acts like an asshole (You may get alcohol poisoning)

2) He purposefully starts a fight between the Bohos

3) He shows up and everyone suddenly gets pissed off

4) Basically, whenever he's seen

_Collins:_

1) He does something anarchisty

2) Him and Angel do something really cute

3) He says something smart that makes you feel confused or really stupid

4) Someone mentions him rewiring or reprogramming something

5) He randomly shows up with alcohol

_Joanne:_

1) Whenever she gets mad at Maureen

2) She mentions something about her being a lawyer

3) She calls out Maureen for cheating

4) She's randomly not acting uptight

_Mark:_

1) Any time he starts filming something

2) Everytime he realizes that he's all alone

3) He's wearing his scarf

4) Someone laughs at him/makes fun of him (if it's the movie, you're screwed)

5) Whenever he's obviously staring at Roger

6) He begins a sentence with "Close on..."

_Maureen:_

1) She flirts with someone (double if it's Joanne)

2) She tries to make everything about her

3) She kisses any character (double if it's not Joanne)

4) When someone mentions her cheating on either Mark or Joanne

_Mimi:_

1) Her voice hits an impossibly high note (such as Out Tonight)

2) She acts like a whore

3) She pretends to be innocent when she obviously did something wrong

4) She goes to The Man for drugs

_Roger:_

1) He's wearing plaid pants

2) He plays Musetta's Waltz (double if he isn't playing it)

3) He rejects Mimi

4) He gets pissed off for absolutely no reason

5) He says "I'm writing one great song"

RULES FOR FANFICTION STORIES (IF YOU'RE JUST REALLY BORED):

1) Maureen flirts

2) Someone acts way out of character

3) You read a story about Mark/Roger

4) Angel's dead in the story

5) Angel hooks up with a girl (there's more of those than you think...)

6) If the story makes you cry like a baby

7) The author uses a disclaimer in which they mention Jonathan Larson or wanting one of the characters for themselves

8) Someone makes up a girlfriend for Mark because he's the lonely seventh wheel

9) Benny shows up for the rent

10) If the Bohos play a game (Spin the Bottle, Truth or Dare, any random card game, etc.)

11) If the story actually mentions all eight Bohos (even though no one likes Benny)

12) They all go to a random place for no reason

13) At least one character does something illegal or gets the others in trouble for some random reason

14) The author mentions Mimi having "The Best Ass Below Fourteenth Street"

15) Everytime a reference from the musical or movie version is mentioned in a story

16) Non-canon couples are used

17) Someone dies in the story

18) Mimi shoots up during the story

19) For every time Stoli is mentioned

20) They end up at the Life Café at one point or another

21) Mimi and/or Angel talk in Spanish during the story

22) If you actually consider using these rules

* * *

_**Have fun with these; I'm gonna test this out with a bottle of water so I stay sober enough to realize that I'd probably be wasted if it was Stoli. *drinks* And if you have your own made-up rules that are kick-ass, then kudos, kudos.**_


End file.
